


Summer Lovin'

by SincerelyDoReMi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: It's implied that he has a lisp but his dialogue is written normally, Jake moves in with his cousin across the street from Rich after his parents leave, M/M, Rich goes by Richard and doesn't have a Squip, Richard is a HUGE dork, Things get funny and cute and emotional and steamy, jake is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyDoReMi/pseuds/SincerelyDoReMi
Summary: Richard is just a pathetic klutz with a lisp. But when his new neighbor, Jake, throws a beer can at his window and invites him to a party, his whole world turns upside down.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the hot guy who lives across the street from me and the bootleg which has been making me smile and giggle like an idiot in love.

Richard swore quietly to himself as he walked home from his summer job. The sun was blazing down on him, making him sweat and reek even more than he had thought possible after cleaning out animal cages for three hours straight. Working at a pet shop was not nearly as enjoyable as he'd hoped it'd be. Sure, the animals were cute and a nice reprieve from his attempts at human interaction, but it wasn't like he got paid to play with puppies. He swiped at the sweaty brown hair that hung lazily across his forehead and pushed his glasses further up his nose. 

When he turned the corner onto his street, Richard instinctively glanced at the house across from his. Earlier that summer, a mysterious guy about his age had moved in with the young couple who lived there. At first, he thought that he was just visiting for a week or so - it was summer after all - but then the week turned into a month and Richard realized that this guy wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Not that he was complaining.

Especially considering the fact that his new neighbor was out in the driveway... working on his car... **shirtless**.

Richard tripped over a crack in the pavement.

"Shit!" he muttered as he pushed himself up onto his knees. He found his glasses teetering near a sewer drain, and grabbed them before they could fall in. With his vision restored, Richard looked up towards the hot stranger to see if he'd noticed his fumbling.

Thankfully, he was leaning under the hood of his car, too distracted by his work to notice the loser tripping down the street. Richard brushed himself off and continued walking, eyes alternating between the ground, the houses, and the neighbor, who was - fuck.

He was stretching his arms above his head and standing at an angle to the sun which cast articulating shadows across his body. Richard stared appreciatively at the definition in his muscles, taking in his abs... his chest... his shoulders... and, damn, his arms. Rich couldn't decide if he wanted to be picked up or pinned down by those arms, but then again, neither were within the realm of possibility.

Sure, they were close spatially, but - socially - they were worlds apart. Richard was just a pathetic klutz with a lisp and this other guy, well, school hadn't started yet, but Richard could already tell that he'd be popular. After all, he was ridiculously hot and - judging by the wide array of sporting equipment in the garage - ridiculously athletic as well. 

He'd be lucky if the guy even noticed him.

* * *

Jake peeked over the hood of his car, watching as his across-the-street neighbor opened a mailbox and shuffled through the letters inside. He bit his lip and reached behind him to feel the undelivered note in his back pocket.

After six drafts, he'd finally settled on: "Hey man, I'm having a party tonight at 8 if you wanna come," but was too anxious to stick it in the mailbox. 

Jake wasn't really nervous about inviting him per say - social stuff like this rarely phased him - but he couldn't help but worry about the guy's dad... about what he'd do if he found the invitation first. Jake had heard yelling from that house before, had seen the beer bottles piled in the recycle bin. Oddly enough, it was the reason he'd taken an interest in him in the first place. Not out of pity, but understanding.

Jake knew all about shitty parents.

After scrapping the invitation idea, he'd decided that the safest option was to invite his neighbor in person. It wouldn't be too hard considering he walked home around the same time each day. Jake just needed to find a reason to be outside at the same time... which is why he was conveniently "working on his car".

Jake put down the prop wrench and took a few steps towards the street, preparing to call out after the shorter guy.

But another voice sounded first.

"Jake! Get your stuff out of the dryer!"

"In a minute!" he shouted.

His older cousin, Meghan, ran out of the laundry room and into the open garage.

"I have to leave for the airport in like an hour and my clothes still need to dry!"

"Okay, okay. I just have to-" Jake turned back towards the street but his neighbor was already walking inside. 

"What?" asked Meghan.

The shorter boy looked over his shoulder at Jake, freezing for a moment when they made eye contact. Then he quickly closed the door.

"Nothing. Never mind."

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this weeks ago and then I got distracted by a new obsession with the TV show Eyewitness (anyone else?). I'm sorry the chapter is super short and the writing quality is *eh* but I hope you liked it! Stay tuned for cute boys trying to flirt with each other and succeeding.


End file.
